I Can Be Your Painkiller
by JenniLouWho
Summary: It never occurred to Sakura that a faithful mission with Sasuke's ANBU team 8 would alter her life forever. Now she and Sasuke must deal with the consequences and try to make do with the curve ball life has thrown them. Sakura/Sasuke Rated M for mature themes and slight sexual content.
1. Painkiller

Okay, so when I went back and read this chapter I thought it was awful. I couldn't even bare to keep it like it was so I did a little tweaking. Hopefully this version flows better and makes more sense!

..ooo..

Well, here I am soon again, starting a new story. This one is a Sasuke/Sakura pairing and is mainly romance/drama. It takes place five years after Sasuke returned to the village so they are twenty one. If Saskue seems a little ooc, I'm sorry. I plan on explaining the way he is throughout the story.

I'll reply to all reviews in the next chapter. *hint hint* hehe

I don't own anything save for my plot.

Enjoy!

..ooo..

They had been ambushed.

One moment ANBU team 8 had been settling in for the night; making camp, competing to see who had to fix their evening meal, and assigning watch times. The next moment fifteen rouge ninjas seemed to appear out of thin air, kuni and jitsus flying. It all happened so far that even looking back Haruno Sakura still couldn't remember what exactly happened. All she knew was that she had to work quick to stop the poison from the dart that had scraped her skin from killing her.

Then it started raining, just her luck.

Finally it seemed that the torrent of attacks stopped.

Panting she took a moment to survey her surroundings; that's when she noticed Aki's shallow breathing. Like a fire had been lit under her she took off to where he laid and began pumping all the chakra she could into him, trying to heal all the damage done to his body.

The rain seemed to get heavier with every passing minute.

She had no idea how long she sat by his side, doing her best to save his life. She kept trying, not allowing herself to notice his chest no longer rising, not allowing herself to notice the way he had gone still and limp. She kept on, almost draining her already depleted charkra, until a hand forced her hand away from her fallen comrade.

"He's dead, Sakura, and we will be to if we done leave. I sense more coming our way and there's no way we can fight them in our state. We have to go." Sasuke told her, dropping her hand. It was then she noticed the chakra signatures rapidly moving their way.

She allowed herself one final look at Aki and then glanced over to Shinji, her other fallen teammate, before turning to look at sauske. It was then she noticed the gash starting at his upper thigh and running all the way down to his knee cap.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing. You can heal it later, right now we have to go." Cold and aloof as usual, even facing the deaths of two of his teammates. It seemed to Sakura that some things never changed.

Seeming unsatisfied with her ability to comprehend what he was saying, Sasuke bent down and grabbed one of her hands, roughly pulling her into a standing position. If she wasn't still in a form of shock and would have been pissed, but circumstances made her silently take his rough treatment.

"Sakura, they're gone. There's nothing more we can do but make sure we don't end up the same way. You may think me cold, but if that's what it takes to keep us alive then do be it. We need to get far away from whoever else is coming and we need to get out of this rain. Grab whatever supplies you absolutely have to have and let's go."

Wordlessly she did as he bid, running over to where she kept her emergency pack; the pack containing lifesaving medical supplies, granola bars, and soldier pills. Glancing at the remaining member of her team she saw that he seemed to be doing the same. Once they had grabbed what they needed Saskue motioned for her to follow him and they quickly took off into the rainy night.

..ooo..

It seemed to take forever for Sasuke to finally seem to feel like it was safe to stop.

They had ran for nearly an hour, until they came to the entrance of what seemed to be a vacant cave.

"This will have to do. We can wait until the rain stops and then move on. We were already a days journey from the village, so I would guess that we aren't too much farther. Let's make sure there are no animals in here before we start relaxing." At that Sakura could only nod in agreement. She was too tired to care about much at all.

Truth be told, she was angry. She was supposed to be the best medic in konoha, second only to Tsunada, but yet she still want strong enough to save her teammate. She felt completely useless. She felt like a failure.

"Sakura, there was nothing more that you could have done." Sasuke spoke from behind her, as if he knew where her mind had gone. "No matter how skilled you are, there will will always be someone you just can't save."

She turned around to face him, wanting to argue, when she noticed how pale he had gotten. Glancing down to his injured leg, she saw that the bleeding had yet to stop.

"Sasuke, your leg." She murmured, moving to sit in front of him. She knew he must have been in pain, for he didn't try to stop her from getting a better look at his injury.

"Dang it Sasuke! It's sliced completely down to the bone!" She exclaimed, moving to get her pack off her back. "I have to clean away the mud before I heal it."

Rummaging through her meager medical supplies she finally came across some saline. Within minutes she had his pants turn away from the wound and had begun the task of cleaning the caked on mud.

"Sakura, you won't be able to heal it."

She jerked her eyes up to meet his, unsure of what he meant.

"Sasuke, of course I will. It may be deep, but I've closed larger wounds then this before." She replied sharply, seething that after all this time he still thought her weak.

"I don't mean that you are unable to in terms of knowledge, but that your chakra levels are dangerously low. I know one of the poison darts grazed you. It took a lot for you to filter that out of your body. In fact, there are still traces of it in your system. You also poured substantial amounts of chakra out trying to heal Aki. You may be able to hide those things from someone else, but you forget who I am. I'm telling you, there's no way you can heal it. The most you can do is clean it up and bandage it. Hopefully we won't be stuck in here too much longer. I can hold out awhile longer. I've had much worse."

It unnerved her how calm he was and it made her wonder what exactly he had been through while he was away from Konoha.

It had been five years since his return and never once had he spoken of his time away to her. She knew he had spoken to Naruto some, but she didn't think he told him everything. Sasuke had come back even more cold and withdrawn than he had been when he left.

"How did you know one of the darts got me?"

"Because I saw you. I made a promise to Naruto to make sure you were only. I didn't intend to break that promise."

She knew he could see the shock on her face. After all this time, no one trusted her to survive on her own.

"I don't need a babysitter."

..ooo..

Sakura sat seething for a good hour before exhaustion slowly began creeping up on her. As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. Her chakra levels were dangerously low and there was truly no way she could heal his own leg without passing out.

About thirty minutes ago Sasuke found enough wood material to start a small fire. He currently sat at one side of the cave while she sat at the other side. She could tell exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him as it was her. Truth be told they had both been extremely tired before the rouges had attacked. Attempting to save Aki and filtering the poisons out of her body had almost completely depleted her chakra. There was still lingering poison in her system and what was left of her chakra was going to breaking it down so her system could get rid of it.

And to make matters worse, she could tell that the ninjas that had attacked them were close. They weren't going to be leaving the cave until at least sunrise.

She was worried about Sasuke's leg, worried that infection was setting into his body. She knew she would be unable to heal him completely if that happened; their only hope was getting back to the village soon. It bothered her threat even after all this time, all the training she undertook, she was still unable to heal a leg wound. Never mind that the mission that had finished prior had taken a lot out of her. She knew what Sasuke had said earlier was true; she honestly couldn't save everyone. That didn't change the fact that she wanted to. It was those thoughts that followed her into her sleep, her exhaustion finally winning.

When Sakura woke some time later she instantly knew something was wrong. Looking around she noticed the fire had went out at some point in the night and now there was a cool chill in the air. It was then her gaze went to the man doubled over in front of her.

"Sasuke" she whispered, rising from her position on the cave floor.

"Go back to sleep Sakura, is nothing" said the man through clenched teeth.

Ignoring his command she made her way to his side. Forcing his hand away from his wound she placed her hand over top it. Immediately her already fear was proven. It was infected, not only that, but it had moved into his bloodstream.

"Fuc-" she whispered to herself. She still didn't have enough chakra to heal him, but she could at least slow the infection down.

"Don't waste your chakra healing me yet. I can manage a little while longer."

"Do you ready expect me to just sit back and watch you suffer?"

"Sakura, I'm tough, I can handle a little pain for a while. You put out more chakra than I did on our mission. More than you should have had to really. I know as a medic you want to heal me regardless of what it could do to you, but I won't allow it. I've still got plenty of time. Rest. Then I promise I'll let you heal me."

..ooo..

He didn't exactly lie to her. Honestly. He only fibbed a bit.

The infection had set in more than he let on and the fact that Sakura couldn't tell told him exactly how depleted she really was. He shouldn't have let her fight during their mission. He should have made her be JUST a medic, but he had been tired and wanted the mission to be over and knew with her fighting it would take less time. Big mistake.

Now he was stuck with a injured leg and a medic suffering with chakra depletion.

Just great.

Looking at her he could tell it was killing her to be doing nothing. A frown marred her face and be eyes brimmed with unshed tears of anger. He realized that he really didn't know her anymore. Not that he ever really did. Since he came back he chose to not get close to anyone, other than Naruto.

He really only was close to him because Naruto never gave him a choice.

He found himself wondering what she had been up to. What has she accomplished during his absence? Accomplished after he returned? In all honesty he wondered how she made ANBU, even as a medic.

Oh well, he thought, better now than never.

"Sakura, tell me about yourself."

He didn't have to turn his head to know she looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Tell you about myself. Really?"

"Might as well, we have nothing else to do."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

With that Sakura began to tell Sasuke of her how her life had been the past five years.

..ooo..

Sakura didn't know why she was telling Sasuke all these things. She'd already told him of her disastrous date with Lee (why she even went on a date with him she had no clue) and was now telling about the seduction mission she had failed a month back.

"How do you fail a seduction mission?" He asked with mirth lacing his voice.

Turning red, Sakura gave him a glare. "Well, if you've never even been kissed how are you supposed to seduce a man?"

"Wait. You've never been kissed?" Came Sasuke's incredulous really question.

Not looking at him she murmured a quite "no"

Why, oh why, did she tell him that!? There must be more poison in her system than she thought.

"Sakura, look at me"

Ugh, now he was going to poke fun at her for being twenty one and a kissing virgin.

"I'd rather not."

Suddenly serious, Sasuke turned so he could take her chin in his hand and force her to look at him.

"Have you honestly never been kissed before?"

Looking into his black eyes Sakura felt her stomach constrict.

"I've never been kissed" she quietly replied.

..ooo..

If you were to ask Sasuke what he'd been thinking at that moment he'd be unable to answer.

Because in the next moment he moved so he could press his lips to her.

He only intended for it to be a chaste kiss, more of a friendly kiss than anything. But it seemed the moment his lips met her's a spark went through his body. Straight through his body and down to his groin.

It was a bad idea, kissing her, because now he wanted more and there was no one to remind him that that should be the last thing on his mind. In fact, he almost had the ability to pull away when Sakura moaned into his mouth and started kissing him back.

..ooo..

I'm sorry! But I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger.

Please don't kill me !

Remember, reviews and follows make me update faster ;)

Hopefully this version is better than the other. I'm way happier with it.

Until next time!


	2. This Is What It Feels Like

Here's chapter two! How y'all enjoy!

Oh, and review replies are at the end of the chapter! Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, favorites, and followed my story! It means a lot!

Once again, I don't own anything save for my plot!

..ooo..

Being kissed by Sasuke made her inner twelve year old's heart stop. Of course, present day twenty one year old Sakura's heart also stopped, but for a completely different reason.

At first she was mad. How dare he steal her first kiss!? Not that she was saving it or anything, but still! You don't just kiss people without asking!

It was then that she processed the warm lips pressed against hers. Without meaning to, she moaned and kissed him back. She knew it was wrong, knew it was only happening because they both came close to dying and we now stuck in a cave together. It wasn't like she still deluded herself that he loved her or even thought that she loved him, but still, finally kissing the person you thought that you loved at one time was still pretty awesome.

But it has to stop, so she finally pulled back. It was harder than she wanted to admit.

"Sasuke! What are you thinking! You can't just kiss me!"

"Come on now Sakura, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He said with a knowing smirk.

Huffing, Sakura rolled her eyes at that statement. As if she would ever admit that to him. She knew he had turned into a big time play boy and went through women like she did underwear.

"Come on. Don't be mad. Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I didn't have a right to make a move on you like that. Dang, you have to be the first girl to actually be MAD that I kissed them."

"That's cause I don't base my self worth on what guys think of me or my body. You obviously hang around the wrong kind of girls, Sasuke."

"The wrong kind of girls, huh? What kind of girls should I be hanging around then?"

"Girls that actually think of things other than clothes and makeup. Honestly, I never thought you'd be one to go for that type."

"That type? You mean the type that are easy to get and are quick to leave? Sakura, I have no desire to settle down. I don't want some woman trying to get to "know" me. I like my space and I don't want someone trying to force themselves into my life. The women I go after are for one thing and they know that. I make no delusions to them about white picket fences and kids. I don't want any of that. The Uchiha name will die with me and that's just how I want it. So you're right, I shouldn't have kissed you. You aren't that type and I have no business associating with you for anything other than missions."

Sakura couldn't conceal her shock at his words. She had no idea that he felt that way and a small part of her felt sorry for the lost boy who turned into a bitter man.

"You need friends Sasuke. You sound like a bitter old man and you aren't either, at least you shouldn't be. I know you've let Naruto in, but is there anyone else you trust?"

"Trust is overrated. Trust gets you killed."

"You're wrong. Trust makes life worth living. Friends make life worth living"

"Spoken like someone who's never seen what trust can really do."

Sakura laughed bitterly at that. "Really? Because I believe if you recall I trusted you and you tried to kill me. No, Sasuke, I know exactly what trust can do. I just choose to believe that it's still worth it." With that Sakura got up and moved to the other side of the cave.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll heal you in the morning and then we can make our way home."

..ooo..

Sasuke didn't sleep at all.

Between the pain in his leg and Sakura's words his mind was unable to shut off. Of course she would still see the world with rose colored glasses. Of course she would act as if he was an immature play boy. She had no way of understand why he was and did the things he did. She didn't know what it was like to live your life thinking your only brother killed his whole family only to learn the truth after the bitterness and hate had already crept into your heart. No, she had no idea and never would.

He was happy the way his life was. He had women to warm his bed when he wanted, a job where he traveled, and a friend in the next Hokage. He didn't need anything or anyone else. She could keep her young ideals and go on with her life.

She was too bright of a star to ever belong in his dark world anyway.

..ooo..

It took four days to reach Konoha after Sakura healed Sasuke. They traveled in mostly silence, only speaking when necessary. To Sakura, it proved to her that he never really changed. He was still the same boy who thought he had all the answers. Part of her heart broke for that boy still inside him, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do. He had made his choice and nothing she said would change it.

When they arrived home they went straight to give their mission report to the Hokage and then without so much of a word Sakura and Sasuke parted ways. All Sakura wanted was a warm bath and a nap in her soft bed and she dared anyone to come in between her and what she wanted.

Once she made it to her apartment she dropped her pack on her couch and made a beeline to her bathroom.

Her bathroom was her sanctuary. It was painted in a soft burgundy and had a huge Jacuzzi tub. Just seeing the tube made half of her stress vanish.

It wasn't until over an hour later that she emerged wrapped in a fluffy white robe. She briefly thought about looking to see if she had any food to fix, but quickly decided that sleep was more important. She made her way to her bedroom and walked over to her queen sized bed and pulled down her mint green comforter and white sheets before climbing in. It wasn't for another three hours before she became conscious again.

..ooo..

The sun had begun to set when Sakura finally began to wake up. She briefly thought about going back to sleep and sleeping until morning, but her stomach began to rumble so she decided food was a must.

Slowly she made her way out of her room to the kitchen in search of something edible. Sadly, it seemed that all she had was ramen and a few cans of veggies. Sighing she made her way back to her room and changed from her robe to a black sundress, she liked the way dresses felt and wore them whenever she wasn't working or training, then she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through her pink locks. She had just made her way to the living room when she heard a knock at her door.

Thinking it was Ino she went and pulled the door open, but instead of Ino, the last person she expected to see was standing in her hallway.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

..ooo..

Sasuke didn't know why he was standing in the hallway of Sakura's apartment. He had gone home to what was once his family home intending to sleep, only to lay awake still thinking about what Sakura had said five days ago. He hated to admit it, but maybe in a way she had been right. Maybe he should have more people he trusted, not that Naruto wasn't enough, but maybe one or two more people couldn't hurt. Maybe trusting Sakura couldn't hurt.

So now he found himself knocking on her door not knowing if he really wanted her to answer or not. He got his answer when the door opened and there stood Sakura.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

In all honesty, not that he would ever admit it, her appearance stunned him. She was dressed in a black sundress that was fitted to her top half and loose around her thighs and bottom. Her hair had a slight curl to it that he didn't think he'd ever seen before. All in all, she looked beautiful.

Mentally shaking his head to clear away those thoughts he finally spoke.

"You said I needed more people to trust, more friends. I've decided I want you to be one of those people."

..ooo..

Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke.

Could be have sounded any more Sasuke-ish if he tried?

"You've decided I'm going to be one of your friends. Tell me, what exactly makes you think I want to be your friend." She replied to his statement deadpan.

"You wouldn't have said what you did in the cave of you didn't deep down care. Since you already care, friendship should be easy."

"Easy, huh? Ugh, Sasuke, do you know anything about what friendship is?" Sighing she turned slightly and held out her arm. "You might as well come in, the last thing I need is my neighbors hearing this."

..ooo..

Welp, there you have chapter two of I'll Be Your Painkiller.

Didn't go where y'all thought it would, did ya? Haha, totally did that on purpose.

Until next time!

-Review Replies-

Thank you to my-name-is-V and Rosebunse for your reviews!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - haha, not yet! Except Sakura has now been dubbed Sasuke's new friend!

Yamora Love n Friendship - yeah, I try to proof read, but I still miss some things. I type this on a tablet, so sometimes autocorrect does funky stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!

crazymel2008 - Sakura won't be lovestick in this story so don't worry! And sorry, but my Sasuke is a play boy! Or, at least was ;) hint hint


	3. Never Too Late

Ah! Chapter three!

Thank you once again to all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day!

Remember I own nothing except for my plot!

A/N

Just to give a bit of background...

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura still take missions with Kakashi. Keep that in mind and the fact that Sasuke and Sakura haven't exactly been strangers for the past five years. More background to come in chapter four - we get to see Sasuke's thoughts once more! Also, Sasuke may seem ooc, but remember this is five years after what the anime is up to right now. People change a lot from sixteen to twenty one.

If anyone had any questions, feel free to ask!

Enjoy!

..ooo..

All Sakura wanted was food. It truly didn't matter as to what kind, just as long as it was edible. She briefly thought about just saying screw it and fixing a pack of instant ramen she had in her cabinet for when Naruto came over, but quickly threw that idea out the window. She was starving, but she wasn't desperate. Truth be told, she almost told Sasuke to come back in an hour so she could go get something as planned, but figured he wouldn't have listened anyways. Men had the worst timing ever.

Following Sasuke to the couch she sat at the opposite end. It was almost cute how uncomfortable he looked. Almost.

"So let me get this straight, because you think deep down I care you believe I'm a good candidate for friendship. Sasuke, that's not how it works."

Seeming unfazed by her words Sasuke simply looked at her before answering.

"If that's not how it works then tell me how it does work."

All Sakura could do was open and shut her mouth like a fish while rubbing her head with her left hand. Could he really be this dense? Finally pulling herself together she looked at him. Yep, he could be that dense.

"Friendship is between people who have a mutual trust. They care about each other. It's not one sided. You don't just say, hey! I know you use to care at one point, so now we're gonna be friends. Yeah, that's not exactly how it goes. It takes time. You bond over mutual interest. You be there for the other person when they need you. It's the closest you can be with someone that's not family or a significant other."

"So you're saying that we have to do things together? Why Sakura, one would think you just want an excuse to be around me." He replied smugly.

"Get your head out of your butt Sasuke. Not everyone wants to throw themselves at you. Maybe whatever your charm is works on civilians, because believe me its not fellow ninja that warm your bed. Sasuke, why are you really here? Because it obviously cannot be for the reason you claim. If your looking for a quick laugh you can leave." At this point she was done. Yes, she may have wanted him up until he officially came back, but she now saw him for what he was and she wasn't going to waste her time with him.

Staring at him she saw that her words had indeed registered. Good, she thought.

It wasn't for a few minutes that he spoke. She could see that he was trying to process her words and she felt a spike of pride that she got to the famously indifferent Uchiha.

Finally he spoke, and his words surprised the pink hair women.

"I uh- I...deserve...that. I'm...dang it, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't come here trying to pick a fight or piss you off. Look, I've been thinking about what you said back in the cave. Couldn't get your words out of my head even though I've tried." Raking a hand through his dark hair he stood up and went over to where her kitchen counter separated her living room from her kitchen. It took him several moments of staring at the granite counter top before he spoke again.

"I'm not saying that I've suddenly changed my whole perspective on my life. I still believe the things I told you and I don't intend to ever change. But, in a way, you are right. I've blocked myself off from everyone except Naruto and only because he wouldn't let me if I tried." He finally looked I up and turned to look at her. "Sakura, when I let myself acknowledge it, well, I finally admitted to myself that I miss the days when both you and Naruto were my trusted friends. When I came back, there would have been no way I would have wanted to be close to you like that again. And hey- let me finish before you get mad okay? Look, back then you were strong, yes, but you still had that stupid infatuation with me. When I came back I vowed to never marry, never put a woman through the pain of dealing with me and give her the burden of my last name. I vowed to never have any kids. I couldn't do that to an innocent. My last name is a burden and one I must carry alone. The Uchiha clan dies with me. In my desire to insure those things happened I pushed anyone I could possibly care about away. I didn't want to deal with feelings, just a have a peaceful existence. But your words made me realize my life has been empty. I have no one. Naruto is fine most of the time, but lately he's been busy with his duties as future Hokage and spending time with Hinata." He raked a hand through his hair once again and walked over to sit beside Sakura on the couch.

"Sakura, you're the only person I could think of trusting other than Naruto. I want to be friends, real friends. I trust you on the battlefield and as a medic-nin, now I want to learn to trust you as a friend. Just a friend. Can you ever learn to trust me?"

..ooo..

If you were to have told Sakura two weeks ago that she'd be eating dinner with one Uchiha Saskue she would have laughed at you. Actually, she would probably asked if you were sick, being a medic and all. But that's exactly what she finds herself doing.

After she had gotten over her initial shock at Sasuke's confession she had agreed to try and learn to trust him, just as he was doing with her. It felt weird, being around him after all the time that had passed. Almost as weird as it was to be around him in a friendly manner. After they spent a little longer talking she had told him that if he ever to continue talking they'd have to do it over food. She was still starving and not even Sasuke pouring his heart out (okay, not exactly pouring his heart out, but close enough) to distract her from that for long. So that's how she found herself sitting opposite of the dark haired male at Akumi's Pub, he wanted sake and she just wanted food.

It was awkward. Conversion was slightly forced since they really didn't know what to talk about and it seemed every woman was glaring at her. Seriously girls, she thought, he's not that good looking! Okay, he was attractive, he always had been. His onyx hair hung just below his collar bones and the length looked good on him. He was just over six feet and had the body of a lifetime warrior; he even carried himself with an air of confident masculinity. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was until she stood next to him as they had waited to be seated. It seemed Sasuke was not a sit at the bar type of guy. But anyways, she didn't understand why every woman looked like they wanted to gouge her eyes out.

"I'm never going anywhere with you again. Every woman here wants to murder me in my sleep."

"I can't help that the female population loves me." He replied with a smirk before taking a swig of his sake.

"Being overly confident isn't a good quality." She said with a glare

"Most find confidence a very attractive quality."

"Being confident is, not being cocky."

"That hurts Sakura."

"That was the whole point. Someone has to take you down a few pegs."

Their banter wasn't forced and that fact surprised Sakura. A lot of people sometimes found her brand of humor annoying but it seemed that not only did he take her humor well, but had the same type. It was refreshing. Maybe she could do this whole friends thing.

"Sasuke, as much as I hate cutting this thrilling night short..."She heard him snicker at that. "...but I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow and I need all the rest that I can get."

"Let me finish this cup and I'll walk you home." He said before putting his cup to his lips and taking a long drink, consuming the rest of the liquid.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine on my own."

"Don't be stupid. If I can't walk a lady home then what kind of gentlemen would I be?"

Laughing Sakura replied, "if you put it that way!"

Once they paid their respective bills they walked out into the warm summer's night air. Not much was said, but the silence was comfortable. Once they reached her apartment building she turned to him.

"Well Sasuke, I can say this wasn't how I planned for my night to go."

"It went better than how I thought it would."

Frowning slightly she asked, "why do you say that?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets be looked up at the night's sky.

"Sakura, I haven't exactly given you a reason to agree to be my friend. I know how people view me. I know they think I'm cold and aloof and only care about myself. Honestly, that's mostly true. I have my reasons for keeping people away and maybe one day I'll tell you what they are. For now I want to thank you hearing me out."

Smiling softly Sakura looked up at v the sky as well.

"What are friends for?" She whispered.

..ooo..

And there we have it! Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time!

..ooo..

-Review Replies-

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Yep! He sure is! I feel like, in a way, he'll be kind like Sai. Just not quite as extreme.

Sacchan Orange Juice - thank you for your review. I know it seems like Sakura's chakra depleted pretty fast, but she did just complete a mission, fight off attackers, and was filtering poison out of her system. She also tried to revive one of her teammates. I plan on her being a pretty kick butt character. Lol.

Rosebunse - not yet at least! Haha.

Yamora Love n Friendship - nope, no swooning for her!

Lady Rini - I'm glad you like it!


End file.
